


Repressed Emotion

by rogerinaisaqueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roger if you are reading this I'm so fricking sorry, and brian, same goes for John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogerinaisaqueen/pseuds/rogerinaisaqueen
Summary: c. 1970The boys are all sharing a flat.





	1. Chapter 1

Roger Taylor was gay.  No one knew. How could they? He had a girlfriend (though he showed little interest in her). He talked about women more than any other member of Queen. But it was all an act. He was going to have to say something eventually. He was going slightly mad!

"Earth to Roger," Brian said, snapping Roger out of his trance. 

"What?" Roger asked.

"Um," Brian started, "You've been spacing out for the past 15 minutes!"

"Have I? I didn't realise." Roger said.

"Is something wrong?" Brian looked concerned.

"No," Roger lied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Brian queried.

"Nothing," Roger replied, starting to get worried.

"Clearly it's something," Brian pressed, "Come on mate, you can tell me anything. Spill it." 

 _Oh, by the way, I'm gay and I fancy you._ Roger thought.  _Yeah, not likely to be received well._  

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Roger insisted.

"Okay, then," Brian reluctantly let it go.   

♛ ♛ ♛

Brian May was gay. No one thought he was gay necessarily, but no one knew whether he was straight either. Some people thought he was asexual. Boy, were they incorrect. He was hornier than a frustrated fourteen-year-old finding his dad's hidden stash of Playboy magazines. He just was skilled at hiding it. He only jacked off in the shower or when the others were out boozing. No one has ever had a reason to be suspicious, and that's exactly what Brian was going for. 

He's definitely had moments where it's been difficult to hide his true feelings. For example, when Roger wore those godforsaken skinny jeans of his. It didn't help when Roger mentioned the fact that he was going commando because otherwise, people could see the outline of his boxers. 

Yes, Brian definitely fancied Roger. _Well,_ Brian chuckled sadly to himself, _it's not like Roger_ actually _fancies me back._

 

♛ ♛ ♛  

"I'm bored," Freddie exclaimed, "I want to go somewhere."

"Where?" John inquired.

"I dunno," Freddie said. "Anywhere if it cures my boredom."

"Oh, stop it with your incessant whining," Roger said, irritated. 

"Jesus," Freddie exclaimed. "Harsh."

"My name's not Jesus," Roger said, smirking. This time there was no anger in his voice.

"Oh, I forgot," Freddie said. "You're actually Satan."

"That's better," Roger said. John rolled his eyes.

"You two are literally five-year-olds," Brian chuckled.

"Oh, fuck off," Freddie scowled.

"See what I mean?" Brian remarked. John nodded in agreement.

"You still have no evidence that  _I'm_ like a five-year-old," Roger pointed out. The other three burst out laughing. "What?"

"You're  _Roger Taylor_ ," Brian said in between laughs. "That's evidence enough." Roger frowned.

"We still love you, though," Brian assured. "It only becomes a problem when there are  _two_ five-year-olds." Brian glared at Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asked. "He's allowed to be immature, but not me? I'm seeing a clear bias."

"Well, you let John play words that you know perfectly well aren't real in Scrabble," Brian remarked, "so get fucked."

"Gladly," Freddie answered.

"Hey Brian," Roger said. "Who's the five-year-old now?"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was lying in his bed. The rest of the band was out partying. Brian had never been much for large amounts of human interaction at one time. He was trying to sleep, but insomnia was getting the better of him. There was one thought in his mind that was sticking with him. Nagging at him to the point that it felt like torture. He was thinking about what Freddie had said earlier that evening.  _I'm seeing a clear bias_ , Freddie had said. When he said it, he said it in a tone of voice that suggested a double entendre. What did Freddie mean by that? Was Brian's profound love for Roger that obvious? Brian did his absolute best to hide it. Then again, not a thing gets past Freddie. Especially in the case of relationship-related things. 

♛ ♛ ♛

"Where are we even going?" Roger said as he walked towards the cab with Freddie.

"Just a club," Freddie wore a mischievous grin. "One of my favourites, in fact." Roger started to worry.

"What's so special about this particular joint?" Roger asked, getting into the cab. Freddie followed after.

"Oh," Freddie laughed, "you'll find out soon enough, my dear."

"So, where are you two chaps headed?" The cab driver didn't seem thrilled.

"Take us to  _Pink Elephant_ ,"  Freddie instructed.

"Very well," the driver grumbled. 

"What the bloody hell is  _Pink Elephant_? That sounds too flamboyant to be a regular club," Roger knew Freddie was up to something.

"When in any universe did I say it was regular, darling?" Freddie laughed again. Roger was suspicious. The cab driver pulled up to a building with rainbows on it. Freddie payed the cab driver, got out of the cab, and pulled Roger out with him. The cab driver drove off. Freddie grabbed Roger by the arm and pulled him inside before he had a chance to say anything. 

It was a gay bar.

"You took me," Roger exclaimed, "to a GAY BAR?"

"You're welcome, darling," Freddie smiled stubbornly.

"Why?" Roger asked. "I--I'm not--I'm not gay." Freddie bursted into laughter. "What?"

"Darling," Freddie said in between laughs, "don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen gay prostitutes straighter than you."

"Wrong," Roger said. "You're wrong. I'm straight." 

"Oh," Freddie said coyly. "I suppose Brian making you hard is just a coincidence, then." Roger turned bright red.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Roger laughed nervously. Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Freddie said. "The moment Brian does anything remotely hot, you have to 'use the loo'. But I know better."

"Okay, fine," Roger relented. "But if you say a goddamn word, I swear, I will strangle you with my bare hands." Freddie smiled.

"If you agree to stay at this gay bar for 2 hours at minimum, your secret's safe with me," Freddie said. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Roger reluctantly relented. He sat down on the nearest bar stool. Freddie sat next to him.

"Hi!" The bartender was wearing a white button up shirt with a bow tie, black pants, and rainbow suspenders. He also seemed awfully happy. Yep, this was definitely a gay bar. "What would you two like?"

"Pincer Vodka," Freddie said. 

"And you?" the bartender asked.

"Same for me," Roger said. Freddie looked concerned.

"Are you sure? You usually don't drink anything with an alcohol percentage higher than 70%!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is the hotter Rogerina? Roger Taylor, or Ben Hardy? Tell me your opinion in the comments, as well as your opinion on the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fred, I don't know what I'm going to do." Roger stared at his vodka for a bit, then took a drink.

"Darling, you look absolutely tragic. And don't call me Fred." Roger rolled his eyes. 

"Wow," Roger said. "You're a great help."

"if you really want my advice, I say--" Freddie got cut off by Roger.

"This better be good."

"As I was saying," Freddie continued, "the fact is, you won't get anywhere just sitting around, feeling sorry for yourself."

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" Roger exclaimed. "My question is,  _what_ exactly am I to do? I'm helplessly, hopelessly, in love with him. It's even worse that he's my friend because if I asked, and he rejected me, it wouldn't only ruin my shot at a relationship with him, it would also ruin our friendship."

"Ah, but what if he doesn't reject you?"

"Ha ha, very likely. He's too good for me."

"You'll never know unless you try." At that, Roger takes a swig of his drink.

"There's too much at stake to try."

"Do you know who drags Brian home when he's drunk on wine?"

"You."

"Correct. I've heard him say a few things that would surprise you."

"Really?" Roger continues to drink his vodka.

"Yes, now darling, you might want to slow down on the vodka there. We don't want you to go home  _totally_ shitfaced, now do we?"

"I honestly couldn't care less." 

 "Like I said, Brian says quite a few things he probably doesn't want me to mention. You don't want to make the same mistake, do you?"

"Wait, what exactly _has_ he said?" Roger raised an eyebrow.

"I really shouldn't say. Brian wouldn't be happy with me..." Freddie had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What will it take?"

"First off, you have to say please."

"Please tell me, Fred. You know this is important to me--" Freddie cut him off.

"I didn't finish. I have one more condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you'll tell him before the year is up."

"Must I?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to hear what Brian said, because in that case..."

"I promise!"

"Wonderful!"

"Now please tell me."

"Gladly!" Freddie beamed. "So it essentially went like this:

"Brian and I were walking back to the flat after being out drinking. He was pretty tipsy so I propped his arm on my shoulder in order to prevent him from falling over. As we were walking, he continuously rambled on about how amazing you are and how you are 'too good for him'." Roger stared at Freddie in awe.

"So you're telling me--"

"Precisely. You were both too scared to ask, so neither of you knew."

"Well that's shit, isn't it?"

"Eloquently said, Roger. But yes. It's pretty shit," Freddie agreed.


End file.
